A don and an emperor
by reginleif-valkyrie
Summary: Why, yes, this is a yaoi about Harry and Ioder, it's one of those pairings that doesn't really make sence, but every yaoi fangirl gets at least one.
1. Chapter 1

**MAJOR spoilers if you haven't beaten the game. But, yeah, there are several parts that I fudged since not everything was wrapped up, like who took over Dahngrest? I know Harry goes to Aurnion as a rep of Dahngrest, but I don't think they pick a new Don. Harry should totally be the next Don so that's what I'm going with. The Harry/Ioder yaoi kind of started off as a joke, but the more my sis and I thought about it, the more we loved it. It'd be neat if there were other Harry/Ioder supporters out there.**

**Anywho, I don't own Tales of Vesperia which makes me very sad.**

Harry stretched his arms high 'mmm'ing slightly. There was so much work to be done in this new world 'free' of blastias. To make things more 'fun' he was stuck in meetings after meetings with the empire's new emperor, Ioder, to finish dotting the 'i's and crossing the 't's of the Guild and Empire treaty.

"Really." He spoke aloud to himself. "How hard can a treaty be? As long as we promise not to kill each other, that should be fine. Now that the crazy Alexei's gone, there's not really a threat anymore."

He rested his hands on top of his grandfather's...no, his desk. He smiled slightly, his desk, huh? It only felt like yesterday that he was just a little kid dreaming about when he'd be able to sit at this very desk. When his grandfather would have him sit on his knee and 'help' with all the guild work. Then when he got older, Don Whitehorse would give him real work to do, actual guild work. He was so excited and nervous the very first mission he was assigned to even though it was a simple transport mission.

Harry sighed heavily standing up. He was tired of sitting indoors constantly. He desperately needed some fresh air.

As he exited his office, he smiled at the guild members singing and drinking in the attached tavern. They were all so marry, so care free. He felt jealous. All had surprisingly adjusted well to the lack of blastias. However, they weren't the ones who were stuck with the job of finding something to replace blastias.

Harry may not be as involved as Ioder or the few mages of Aspio left, but he was still doing his best.

'Grandpa would be more useful than me. There wasn't anything he couldn't do or overcome.' Harry shook his head closing the tavern door behind him. What was the point of thinking of such things? Don Whitehorse was dead and it was his fault. No amount of bitching or moaning was going to change that.

The outside air was warm and carried the familiar smell of Dahngrest. It was reassuring to Harry.

He walked along the cobble stone. Where was he going? He didn't know. He wanted to clear his head. Others would have told him a drink would do the trick, but Harry, to everyone's amusement, wasn't a drinker.

Upon entering the town's square, Harry noticed a cloaked figure coming from the direction of the town hall. Considering this was Dahngrest, he would have ignored it, a cloaked figure wasn't rare here, however, it walked a little too aristocratically. There was no swagger, no strut, no limp; it was too 'perfect'.

This did peak Harry's interest. The only people in Dahngrest that would walk that way were Emperor Ioder, the councilmen that came with him, and probably the knights that came as his bodyguards. This left the question as to what was going on and why was that person wearing a cloak in the first place?

For starters, nobody in Dahngrest would hurt those that came from the empire. They were under strict rules not to.

Interested, Harry approached the figure from behind. "Hey." He tapped him on the shoulder.

Startled, the figure spun around and the hood fell from atop his head reviling blond hair.

**Why are they in Dahngrest doing this? I have no idea. ~_~**


	2. Chapter 2

"I...Ioder?" Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

The new emperor laughed awkwardly. "Evening, Don Harry."

"Yeah, evening." Harry cocked an eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I thought I'd step out of my room for some fresh air. It was getting stuffy and I felt a headache coming on."

Harry looked around to see if any of the other empire people were around. "By yourself?" He and his grandfather most always walked around without escorts, but Ioder wasn't like that. Somebody was usually with him.

"Yes, I didn't want to bother any of the others."

"Isn't it their job to be bothered by you? And what's with this cloak you're wearing? Are you trying to become a member of the Red Eyes?" It was a sorry attempt at a joke, but it was all Harry had.

"I don't know if I'd call being bothered by me a job. However, I can choose not to call upon them." Ioder blushed slightly. "As for the cloak, well, I knew if I didn't sneak out, someone would try to accompany me and I."

"Didn't want to bother them, yeah, I got that part already." Harry shook his head. "It seems to me that you're picking up some bad habits from Estellise."

"I don't know if I'd necessarily call it a bad habit. I've never done something like this before." He gave Harry a questionable look. "Was this not an acceptable method?"

Harry didn't bother to hide his amusement. He couldn't imagine being so naïve. "Let's forget your, um, interesting method for the moment and focus on what you're going to do now that you're out here?"

Ioder hadn't thought that far. "I was going to find a suitable place to relax, enjoy the night air. I fear I may not have thought this all through since I don't know of any such place here."

"As great as Dahngrest is, you're not going to find what you're looking for. This place has too much smoke to get any good air, but, I know a safe place outside the city we can go."

"We?" Ioder cocked a thin eyebrow.

"Ah, yeah, I mean, you can't really leave a city by yourself, can you? There's monsters outside and, I maybe guessing here, but I don't think you know how to fight."

Ioder smoothed out his jacket's sleeve. "I am knowledgable in the way of sword play. I may have been a candidate for emperor, but swordsmanship was still one of my lessons."

Harry smirked. "Fine, you could battle a monster, if you had to, but how do you intend on doing battle without a weapon?"

The emperor caught on. "I see your point." He bowed his head slighty. "Don Harry, if I could trouble you to escort me outside, I would be most appreciative."

This made Harry chuckle. "Well, come on. The spot is a little bit of a walk."

"Lead and I shall follow."

Nobody paid Harry and Ioder any mind as they left the city together. Ioder silently marveled at it. At the empire, he would never have been allowed to walk freely let alone come and go. So why could Harry? Wasn't he the leader of the highest guild? Didn't the others look to him for guidance? Weren't they the same? Unreplicable?


End file.
